


Rumors

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, offscreen bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is reminded that no matter what anyone else says or thinks, it makes no difference to Kili and Thorin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> For the hobbit-kink prompt where Fili is bullied for not looking like an heir of Durin.

Fili threw axe after axe at the trees across the practice range. When he ran out of those, he moved onto throwing knives. He felt a vicious satisfaction when his weapons met their mark, even with his injured shoulder. The names they called him were still ringing in his ears, clear no matter what he did to rid himself of them, and he could still feel the bruises. He could feel the rage rising up, choking him and all he could see was red and he wanted to see their blood on the ground. He wanted to make them hurt until they stopped; _he just wanted them to stop_. He reached for another knife only they were all across the field. With a roar he threw one of his swords instead.

He heard a twig snap behind him and whirled, furious and hand going for his remaining sword. Kili stood with his hands up in a pacifying gesture, his eyes sad and Fili knew Kili had stepped on that twig on purpose. Kili could sneak up on anyone when he wanted to. He turned again and moved to collect his weapons.

“It happened again.” It wasn’t a question, so Fili didn’t answer. They both knew it happened regularly and they both knew Fili couldn’t do a thing about it. A royal heir beating up commoners would give too ample a political opportunity for those against Thorin, and young dwarfs ‘roughhousing’ wasn’t much cause for concern. “Fili, please talk to me,” he said quietly, gently, as he moved towards Fili. Irrationally, that only enraged him more.

“About what?” he said, more sharply than Kili deserved. Kili seemed unaffected, and Fili felt a brief moment of guilt, ducking his head when Kili tried to meet his eyes. Kili, with his dark eyes and dark hair like Uncle, never had his legitimacy questioned. No one could help from commenting on how Kili was the spitting image of their mother, how he had their uncle’s bearing. He could feel those big brown eyes burning into the side of his face and turned so his back was facing him.

“Please, brother.” He heard the shuffling of him moving even closer until he could feel his warmth at his back. Nimble hands landed on his shoulders and turned him gradually, not wanting to throw him off balance, until he was facing Kili. “You don’t have to bear this alone.”

“What do you want to hear, Kili?” he replied tiredly. “That they call me Halfelven? That they say I must have been trash that even the weed eaters didn’t want and our king must have pitied me?” He could see the anger and sadness on his behalf warring in Kili’s eyes. “That I obviously robbed the real heir of Durin of his throne?” He didn’t have the heart to tell Kili it wasn’t just young dwarves saying this. He had heard nobles and dignitaries muttering it when Thorin couldn’t hear, sneering in his direction. Kili pulled him into an embrace, uncaring that Fili’s arms stayed down by his sides and buried his face in his golden hair.

“I wish I could protect you from them,” he whispered into his hair.

“I’m not an elf,” he mumbled, feeling the sting of earlier taunts. “I don’t need you to protect me.”

“Even so, I am the second heir, and most importantly, your brother. Your wellbeing is my top priority.” He held him tighter, and finally Fili wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you,” he mumbled into Kili’s shoulder. Kili only chuckled and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I know it hurts, brother—I’ve seen your face afterwards—and I know this doesn’t erase the pain, but Thorin and I love you, regardless of what anyone else says or thinks. You are Fili, heir of Durin and crown prince, and beloved brother and nephew.” At this he pulled back and cupped Fili’s face in his hands. “And both Thorin and I know you’d make a terrible elf.” Fili let out a laugh and pulled Kili in for another quick hug.

And Kili was right. It didn’t erase the pain, but he certainly felt better than he had before his brother’s visit.


End file.
